Uzumaki Dishonored
by Future-Forgotten
Summary: With his life in the hands of a civilian council pampered Uchiha and on the verge of execution Naruto is visited by the only person in the elemental nations who could offer him a second chance. NarutoXShizune Pairing might add more later Rated M for violence and possible lemons in the future. Won't be following Canon for a while but will around the shippuden stage.
1. Chapter 1 The Outsider

**Alright guys here it is, the first chapter of my newest fic how exciting!**

**I would like to send my thanks to Soarath for his opinions and ideas he gave so thanks noob!**

**So without further distraction enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Uzumaki Dishonored.**

**Chapter One: The outsider.**

Darkness, which is the only way to describe the cell that Konoha's resident pariah was kept in. How did things turn out so badly, why was this happening to me. These are only a couple of the thoughts that had made their way into his mind as he sat in the dark, the only light he could see was of the dimly lit hallway on the other side of his cell door.

Things had finally started going his way, he had started to become trusted by the village since the invasion, he had his friends, his teammates, and the father daughter duo at his favorite ramen stand, and he learned some awesome new jutsu from Jiraiya of the Sanin and helped retrieve Tsunade, who later took on the role of Hokage.

So why had things gotten so horrible for him again, what could he possibly have done to have everything he worked so hard for stripped and taken from him? He followed his orders, it has been almost three months or at least he thinks it has, he lost count after a while, three months since his last mission and three months since his life was once again destroyed.

Who was responsible for this? The only person in the world who made a habit of making things worse for the young shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha, his old teammate and brother in arms, much like himself Sasuke had no family to speak of save for his brother Itachi Uchiha, the man responsible for the slaughter of the Uchiha clan and S-ranked missing-nin.

It was because of Sasuke that the life of who used to be the most energetic and happy teen you would ever meet to become hell, the young Uchiha sought to leave his village for power, on the Hokage's orders that himself, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi were sent out to capture and return the runaway to the village before one of their most feared enemies could get his hands on the boy.

The mission was a complete disaster for everyone but Shikamaru who had gotten away with only a single broken finger, the rest were not so lucky, Chouji was found with severe chakra exhaustion along with several broken ribs, Neji was found bleeding almost to death on the forest floor with a hole deathly close to his heart.

Kiba and his ninja hound Akamaru were both found bleeding in several areas along with mild chakra exhaustion, Rock Lee was found with some fractured bones and oddly enough a small case of alcohol poisoning, If not for the sand siblings Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro they all would have died that day.

The only one to get off worse than the rest was the boy who now sat in the darkness of his prison cell, his name is Naruto Uzumaki and is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox as some refer it to.

Naruto had been fighting his so called friend at the 'Valley of the End' the historic place where Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fought against one another, the setting could have been seen as ironic considering each of them were related to the two legends in some way or another.

In a brief moment of conflicting jutsu the two boys could feel their bonds begin to break, and with one final push Naruto managed to overpower the young Uchiha resulting in his loss of consciousness, the young blond had to carry his friend all the way back to their home, all the while with a gaping hole in his chest he received from Sasuke's first Chidori.

It was the moment the energetic blond stepped through the village gates that things went from bad to worse.

Flashback Start.

"Hello!?" Naruto called out as he stepped inside the village, "Is anyone there, we need help!"

On cue several Anbu agents followed by Tsunade and her apprentice appeared all around the still heavily bleeding blond, Naruto smiled weakly before noticing the varied looks of disappointment and disgust sent his way.

"Baa-san?" the young blond asked, his expression became the description of confused, he was being looked at like the rest of the villagers did, with hate.

"You two." Tsunade said as she pointed to two of the Anbu in the back, "Take Sasuke Uchiha to the hospital immediately!" and without hesitation, the two masked shinobi snatched the brooder from Naruto's arms and rushed him to the hospital.

The sight of the village leader standing before the most hated person in the village drew the attention of the villagers who started piling into the streets, any and all waiting for the Hokage to strike the 'Demon brat' down.

"Restrain him." The angry Kage said in a low tone, once again the speed of the Anbu was showcased as the worn out blond found himself on his knees with chakra absorbing chains draining him of what little energy he already had left.

"Wha—what's going on?" Naruto asked as he was then dragged through the streets of his home, the people just stood there and watched after clearing a path for their leader who was leading the squad in the front with Shizune to her left and Ton-ton in her arms, she was probably the only one there who didn't look at him with a hate filled glare but instead looked really sad.

Naruto could barely stand let alone walk after everything he had just been through, every time he would stop or start to lose balance his chains were jerked pulling him to the ground where he would then be dragged for a few feet before being able to stand.

It reminded him of his younger days, running away from drunken angry mobs which almost always led up to him being cornered in an alley or even the middle of the street, the beatings that followed almost broke him mentally but he would not allow himself to give up.

It was more than anyone his age should have gone through and it only stopped once he entered the academy, the direction he was being led to struck fear into his heart, every time he ended up at this place he would have to fight with everything he had just to outlive the votes for his death, this room was the council meeting room.

Naruto now found himself in the center of the room, his chains bolted down holding him to his knees with barely enough slack to let him look up, in front of him was a large rounded table with many seats on either end, a small flag of cloth could be seen hanging in front of each chair on the right with their respective clan symbols stamped into the fabric.

These were the shinobi council seats where the clan heads sat during the official council meetings, all of the seats on the left belonged to either civilian council members or the Hokage's personal advisers, all of which hated Naruto for everything he was.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said calmly as she took her position in between each side, "Do you know why you have been brought here?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "No."

"You were brought here today to discuss the failure of your retrieval mission." Tsunade said, greatly confusing the young blond.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "I brought Sasuke back so why is it a failure, what's going on Tsunade baa-san?"

"Show your Hokage respect you little shit!" a pink haired civi-council member shouted.

"You were tasked with returning Sasuke to the village unharmed, not half dead!" Tsunade roared at the now trembling young shinobi, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I-I was just defending myself, I tried to talk him into coming back but he wouldn't listen!" Naruto tried to explain but his words had fallen on deaf ears.

"Under the charges of severely injuring a fellow ninja of this village and abandoning your teammates during a mission I as Hokage hereby sentence you to prison until we as the village hidden in the leaves see you fit to be released." Tsunade declared with a chorus of cheers from the civilian council.

The shinobi side all looked to the young Uzumaki with mixes of sadness and pity in their eyes, In the back of the room Shizune could be seen with tears dripping down her cheeks. Naruto was to shocked to say anything, how was he in the wrong for defending himself, was he just supposed to let Sasuke kill him instead of fighting to bring his friend back?

"Take him to his cell!" Tsunade ordered as the same Anbu members who brought him here proceeded to drag him off to the cells in the T&I Department, once his destination was reached the ends of his chains were bound to the walls keeping him in the same kneeling position.

After word had got out that Naruto was in prison he started getting 'visits' from his friends, the first one to come was Sakura, the girl he had a crush on since he was seven and his second teammate, any hope Naruto had died that day.

Sakura came to his cell and upon her request the guard stepped out and back to his post, what came next hurt as badly as any of his beatings.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper but just load enough for Naruto to hear, Naruto could see her visibly shaking where she stood just inches away from himself.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he struggled to look up to her eyes, what he saw when he finally looked all the way up was pure rage.

"WHY!?" she asked again in a yell that made Naruto flinch, "I asked you to return Sasuke to me, I begged you to bring him back I didn't ask for you to almost kill him!"

"He attacked me first, I was defending myself!" Naruto shot back trying his hardest not to cry as his situation started becoming worse, if that was even possible.

'SMACK'

Naruto sat wide eyed as his head was jerked to the left by her wrist, "It would have been better if you just died." She said with venom in her tone as she walked out of his cell and down the hallway away from the now crying and heartbroken blond.

The next day he got a visit from Kakashi who went on about how he abandoned his comrades and how he was lower than trash, he told Naruto he was no longer his student and that his is ashamed of himself for teaching a traitor.

Almost as soon as Kakashi left Hinata had come to visit him, what he didn't expect was for her to scold him for his actions, she told him she couldn't believe she had fallen in love with him which surprised Naruto even more and to wrap things up she delivered a few chakra enhanced Jyuken strikes no his nerves causing him great pain.

He would get visits like this almost every day, his friends would come in, badmouth him and them attack him either physically or mentally in Ino's case, she had used a jutsu on Naruto to give him nightmares about Sasuke killing him in front of the village who would cheer for his death.

The only civil visits he would get were from the others who went on the mission with him, Shizune would come visit and they would talk mostly about her day, each of their talks would always end in her apologizing to Naruto while he tried to cheer her up by making a joke of the whole thing.

By order of Tsunade Naruto would be brought to the T&I department every week to have 'sessions' with Anko who unknown to their Hokage never actually did any of the tortures she was ordered to perform, instead they would just talk about whatever much like he did with Shizune. It was nice to know he still had some people who cared for him at least.

The one person he wanted to see the most at the time was Jiraiya, but he never came hell Naruto didn't even know if Jiraiya even knew about this or not.

Flashback End

Now here Naruto is, once again chained down as the rats in his cell came to try and pick flesh from his body for food, suddenly the cell door was slid open and the person who stepped in surprised him.

It was Tsunade, not once had she visited him since his imprisonment and the fact that she was here now spelled doom for the young blond, the moment he saw her walk in he just let his head hang low, he couldn't bear to see the look of hatred from someone he considered family.

"Naruto…" she said in a sad tone, if he was confused before he was completely dumbfounded now, her tone wasn't filled with hate like the day of the council meeting, if he had to place it to him she sounded remorseful.

Naruto lifted his head to meet her gaze, to say Tsunade was shocked by his appearance was a bit of an understatement, the young blond had lost most of his tan complexion leaving him a little pale, his eyes had dark rings around them showing his lack of a decent night's sleep.

His hair had grown longer losing some of its spikiness as it reached just past his shoulders with two very Minato like bangs in front, he was shirtless minus the remains of sleeves still tucked under the chains around his arms.

The things that stand out most about his new appearance are his eyes, once vibrant and full of life are now shallow and look defeated, the other thing is the very large scar on his right side just below the collar bone. If she looked closely she would see a similar one in the same position on his back.

"Hai…H-Hokage-sama?" he stuttered out as be began to tremble slightly.

'He's terrified of me…' she thought with a downcast expression, she didn't want things to turn out this way despite what many would think she loved Naruto like a mother would her son, her decision the day of his mission was the result of stress and a lot of sake.

Her main fault was listening to the civilian side of the council over the shinobi before getting the full story out of those who returned that day, unfortunately for Naruto she wasn't in the right state of mind when she sentenced him and now he was suffering for it, she couldn't release him from prison for fear of showing favoritism which would look bad for her in terms of respect.

Under the assumption that the little ball of sunshine could outlast anything she decided to let him serve his sentence out and fix things with him afterwards, that plan however had completely backfired on her with this last council meeting that took place not even an hour before her visit.

Tsunade slowly walked over to Naruto and got to her knees in front of him, he was waiting for her to hit him maybe berate him a little but it never came. Instead of what had been happening she enveloped him in a hug as she cries with her head resting on his own.

"Naruto I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen it's all my fault…" she choked out between sobs while unintentionally hugging him closer to her, "The council over ruled me on your fate today, they somehow managed to get most of the shinobi side to agree with them as well, tomorrow in the late afternoon it had been decided that…" she is trying so hard to finish the sentence but the thought only made her cry harder.

"Baa-san?" Naruto asks in a tired tone, the suspense is driving him insane.

"It has been decided that in the late afternoon tomorrow that you are to be executed…I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." She finally said while she kept clinging to him for all he is worth.

Naruto's mind at this point was on meltdown, he completed a mission like he was asked, most of his friends now hate him, and now instead of finally being sent free like he prayed for every night his life is going to end tomorrow.

'Is this really how I'm going to die, alone?" Naruto was thinking to himself while Tsunade finally let him go and stood back up.

"I have to go Naruto-kun, I hope you can somehow forgive me for this." She says in a hushed tone and slowly walked out of his cell, "Goodbye…I love you sochi" the last bit was said quieter than the first but he could hear it just the same.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he broke down and started crying and screaming venting all his emotions out in one go. It lasted for nearly an hour before he started to calm himself down, he has one day to live and he doesn't want to spend it crying like when he was little.

"It's not fair is it?" A strange voice says from outside his cell.

Naruto jerks his head up to see a man in strange clothing standing outside his cell door, the shadows are keeping him from seeing the stranger's face.

"You have been trying your hardest since the day you could walk to prove yourself to these people, people who don't even care for you, why do you try so hard to gain their respect?" The stranger asks with a titled head.

"Your friends have all abandoned you, your team wishes for your death and the girl you once thought you loved is now completely against you." He says with a small unseen grin.

"Shut up…" Naruto whispered.

"You have nobody left, what little companionship you still hold will soon be forgotten just like the rest." The stranger states harshly while walking away from Naruto's cell.

"I can offer you, a chance." He says while appearing from the shadows inside the cell.

"How did you—" Naruto started to ask but is silenced with hand over his mouth.

"Tomorrow you are scheduled to die, at the hands of the Uchiha no less." The odd man continues while keeping the young blond silent, "What I offer you can very well save your life, all you have to do is say yes."

Naruto starts to think it over, it is a chance at survival and a chance to get his life back, with a few minutes of thinking Naruto finally nods yes.

"Good now hold still, this is going to hurt a bit." He says while griping Naruto right wrist hard, with a burning light a strange symbol burns its way into his skin charring the flesh a permanent black, it was taking all of his willpower not to scream and accidentally alert the guards.

After the longest minute of his young life the pain finally starts to subside, satisfied with his work the man stood up to leave but is stopped by Naruto, "Wh-who are you?" he asks with strained breath.

The man turns to face the young blond for the last time for maybe a long time and steps into the light so the blond could see his face, his skin was deathly pale his eyes a light grey, his hair was an oily black that looked wet and clings to his skin.

With a smile the man bows to the boy, "I have many names but you may call me The Outsider, enjoy your gift young Uzumaki and be sure to put on a good show." And with those final words he disappears into nothingness as if he was never there to begin with, the only proof of his existence is the black mark he left on Naruto's hand which started to glow a mix of whites, blues and greens for the smallest of moments before it was back to black.

The next morning.

Naruto wakes up to the sound of his cell door opening once again, Shizune walks in with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, she walks to the blond and envelops him in a hug he only wish he could return. 'Stupid chains…' he thinks to himself while one of his only friends in the world cried her eyes out.

"It's okay Shizune-chan." He whispers trying his best to calm her down, he can't stand being the reason someone is hurting.

She pulls herself a small ways from him with fresh tears streaming down her face along with a small blush at the affectionate honorific, "How can you be so calm, you did nothing wrong!?" she yells while her tears stop.

Naruto gives her a sad smile, "I'm just… used to life screwing me over, though I never thought I'd die like…this" he lets out a small humorless chuckle.

Shizune hung her head while holding back more tears threatening to break free, her mind is racing a mile a minute trying to find some way to get her blond out of this. 'Wait…my blond?' she thinks to herself with a deeper blush.

It's true that even before he was locked up that the two would hang out any chance they could, most of the times he barged into the Hokage's office was in fact to spend time with Shizune before he was sent out on a mission.

The two could have been mistaken for a couple if not for the slight age difference, not like that would matter to a shinobi anyhow.

With her mind made up she looks Naruto straight in the eyes with a fiery determination only a few have seen her possess, "I'm going to find a way to get you out Naruto-kun, I won't allow you to die not like this."

Without a single thought to hold her back she slams her lips against his taking the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth to explore, Naruto just sat there wide eyed for a few moments before he realized what was happening.

It didn't take him long to return the kiss, battling her tongue with his own earning a grateful moan from Shizune, the two kept it up until the needs for air broke them apart with a single trail of saliva still connecting the two for a second before it snaps.

"I'll be back Naruto-kun, I promise." She says and rushes out of the cell to go speak to her master.

Late afternoon.

Naruto's cell door was slid open revealing several Anbu guards and Tsunade who looks like she had been drinking again, "It's time." She tells him with the same downcast expression as before.

"Where's Shizune?" Naruto asks while looking around.

"She has been placed under house arrest, don't worry she will be fine." Tsunade answers while the Anbu start to unbolt the chains from the walls, the last thing Naruto would see for a while was the inside of the black bag bound around his head.

"Let's go." She orders the guards who once more drag Naruto out of his cell to wherever they would be going.

After an unknown amount of time and walking the bag is removed, if this was any other day then Naruto probably would have been surprised.

He finds himself on top on the Hokage tower with both arms bound outwards to poles on either side of him, the only plus side to this was probably that he is at least standing this time, below him in the streets of the village he can see every one of his friends in front of the huge crowd of civilians and other shinobi.

They look at Naruto with sorrow, they had finally gotten both sides of the story from Shizune who had heard it from Naruto during one of her visits, and they all feel horrible for what they have been doing to the blond and now he was going to die thinking they all hate him.

Up on the roof with Naruto are all of the Jounin sensei's , Tsunade with her Anbu guards and of course Sasuke Uchiha who as usual wore that 'I'm better than you in every way possible' smirk on his face, Kakashi looked indifferently at him while the rest of the team instructors looked upon him with pity.

"Well at least the villagers will be happy." Naruto says under his breath but everyone on the roof caught it which made most of them, with the exception of Sasuke and Kakashi, feel worse about the situation.

"Before we carry out the sentence, do you have anything you wish to say?" Tsunade asks while fighting back tears.

Naruto nods his head, "I would like to make a request."

The Blond Hokage motions for him to continue, seeing this he clears his throat and looks Sasuke dead in the eye, "I wish to fight for my freedom, I would like to challenge my executioner to a duel, if I win then I go free."

The large crowed started booing at the suggestion while the Hokage was in thought about the idea, if he beats his executioner then he could go free and she could try and fix things with him, the only problem is that Naruto hasn't had any training in just over three months.

"I am going to allow this." Tsunade orders much to the disbelief of the civilians, on the other hand all of his friends minus Sakura and Sasuke were looking at the young blond with hope in their eyes, they need to redeem themselves to him for their blind actions.

"Unbind him and escort them both to the arena!" Tsunade orders receiving a chorus of "Hai Hokage-sama!" from the Jounin on the roof with them.

Twenty minutes later

The entire village was up in the stands cheering for Sasuke to kill the demon brat minus most of the Shinobi who still had a great deal of respect for him after defeating a Bijuu on his own during the invasion.

Down in the arena both combatants were preparing for the oncoming fight, Sasuke was checking through his supplies while Naruto was scanning the spectators stands for Shizune, unfortunately she was still under house arrest.

"We have gathered here today at the request of Naruto Uzumaki, for a chance in freedom he has challenged his executioner Sasuke Uchiha to a duel, proctor for this fight will be Anko Mitarashi who will now explain the rules!" Tsunade announced to the crowd.

"Alright gaki's listen up, due to this being an execution match death is permitted as well as knock out, you are to go all out for this match and may the best gaki win!" Anko yelled with a half-eaten stick of dango in her mouth and several full ones in hand.

"Are you both ready?" Tsunade asks and with a confirmation nod from both fighters Tsunade begins to pray, she nods her head and raises her hand in the air, "Hajime!" she calls all the while the smirk on Sasuke's face just grew larger and larger,

"Ready to die dobe?" Sasuke asks while charging a chidori, Naruto just stood there staring at the person he once considered a second closest friend, "Alright then." Sasuke says and charges at the bound blond.

Naruto closes his eyes and thinks about Shizune while he waits for the brooding emo to get closer, "You're not going to waste my gift are you?" the voice of The Outsider rung around in his head forcing him to open his eyes, right before the chidori struck Naruto's chest a black mass appeared below him, the symbol on his hand glowing a beautiful multitude of colors.

Sasuke jumped back as a huge swarm of rats emerged from beneath the blond and stood around him in a protective formation, these rats looked strange to Sasuke and Naruto both, they have blood red eyes that seem to glow even in broad daylight, their fur was black as oil similar to The Outsider's.

"What the hell is this, you sending mice in to fight for you loser?" Sasuke taunts with a chuckle which was followed by almost every civilian in the stands, the rats however seem to understand the insult and each began to bare their fangs at the stuck up Uchiha.

Naruto looks between his enemy and his rats a few times before a wicked smirk that had Anko moist in the nether regions spreads across his face, his darker appearance of pale skin, darker eyes and longer hair not helping in making him look normal at all.

"Get him…" Naruto says calmly and on cue the swarm of rats charged at their target, Sasuke realizing the fight has started jumps from his position and flies through a set of very familiar handsigns before sending a giant ball of flame crashing down at Naruto.

Reacting on pure instinct Naruto lifts his hand to defend himself only for his symbol to glow a bright green before a power gust of wind soars and completely dispels the incoming attack.

"How the hell did he just do that?" is one of the many thoughts swirling in the minds of each shinobi present, it took a great deal of chakra control and mastery of a jutsu to not need a lot of handsigns, the only people they knew of that could do it were the previous Hokages.

This however was no jutsu, in fact it didn't use any chakra at all of course none of them or even Naruto knew this, some members of the Hyuuga clan had activated their byakugan to watch for irregular chakra usage.

Surprisingly to them the rats had no chakra at all, according to the teaching of the academy every living thing be it animal, person or plant have a chakra signature no matter how small, but for these creatures to have none at all was odd.

Upon closer inspection of the blonde's chakra system a black void could be seen in his right arm, there was no chakra at all surging through the coils in his arm which many believed meant they were completely destroyed.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet tone non-characteristic to his usual behavior.

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke yelled while throwing a handful of shuriken his way, Naruto was about to dodge but much to his shock the rats he summoned one by one jumped in the way of each projectile and started poofing away in a black smoke.

"Wow…" was all Naruto could say, had it been the toads he signed the contract for then he probably would have been hit with those weapons, "Loyal little guys aren't you?" he asks the rats who reply with a chorus of loud screeching noises.

"What kind of summons are those, I have seen the rats for the rat summoning contract and they look nothing like those and sure as hell wouldn't defend their summoner like that." Asuma Sarutobi asks/says earning the attention of the rest of the Jounin senseis.

"What do you mean Asuma?" Kurenai asks while looking between the fighters and her boyfriend.

"The main reason the rat summons aren't used by many people is because of their tendency to turn on their summoner's if a situation starts going downhill, they live by sacrificing those who sign the contract hence the reason there aren't many contract holders left." He explains while lighting up a smoke.

"The real question is how he even got the contract in a prison cell, isn't he a contract holder of the toads too?" Kakashi asks which earned him a hate filled glare from the rest even Gai.

"Why do you even care, didn't you dismiss him as a student a while back?" Kurenai shot at the masked Jounin.

Kakashi remained quiet as they all went back to watching the fight.

"Why are you holding back, didn't you want to kill me?" Naruto asks with genuine confusion, "Why are you even still here, I figured you would have left the village again the moment you were fully healed, aren't you trying to get power from Orochimaru anymore?"

Sasuke in a fit of rage activates his fully matured first stage sharingan and charges a chidori, after it fully charged Sasuke rushed the pale blond completely forgetting about the rats, the crowd let out a large cheer as the technique struck home.

All of the Konoha eleven were watching with horror, there Naruto stood with an arm plunged through his other shoulder, electricity was still cackling and Naruto hadn't made a single sound, Anko was about to call the match thinking he was probably dead before Naruto raised both arms and put a vice grip on Sasuke's forearm.

"Cripple him…" Naruto says darkly as the rats at both their feet started climbing up both of them heading for Sasuke's arm, before he had a chance to even fight them off the rats started ripping the flesh from bone.

The crowd went completely silent as the rats ate through the last Uchiha's arm completely tearing it off at the elbow, his screams of pain could be heard well outside of the arena, after the arm was removed from its owner Sasuke fell backwards and crawled away as best he could.

Naruto watched as his enemy and ex-rival crawled back with pain and anger spread across his face, with a pained grunt Naruto removed the arm that was lodged in his shoulder and threw it to the rats that greedily devoured it within seconds.

"You can't use Jutsu anymore Sasuke, give up or I will feed you to my friends…" Naruto says while his rats started slowly drawing closer to the disarmed ninja.

"How dare you do this to me dobe, I'm an Uchiha an elite!" Sasuke rants while adding pressure to his wound to slow the blood loss.

"The only thing I see in front of me is a coward who betrayed his village and tried to kill his friends for power, you may be an Uchiha Sasuke but above that you are a traitor and the only reason you are alive right now is because if you died then there would be no chance of the sharingan to be in the leaf village again." Naruto says in a barren tone as a red chakra cloak emerges from his body.

Every shinobi in the stands were ready to strike thinking the kyuubi was being released, they were stopped by Neji Hyuuga who pointed out with his byakugan that Naruto's wounds are being healed by the chakra.

Sasuke was beginning to freak out, he remembers what happened when Naruto did the same thing during their fight at the valley of the end, "S-stay back, don't come near me!" he yells while pushing himself further from the blond.

"I'm not going to kill you Sasuke, those who betray their mission are trash." Naruto starts while looking directly at Kakashi, "But those who betray their comrades are worse than trash, that's what we were taught and in respect for that teaching I won't end your life this day."

Kakashi looks like he was about to cry which didn't go unnoticed by the others, as soon as those words left Naruto's lips the cloak diminished leaving a fully healed Naruto standing over a heavily bleeding Uchiha.

Taking this opportunity to intervene before the sharingan wielder does something stupid Anko jumps down into the arena with a smile aimed at the blond which he returned in full, "Winner and now free man Naruto Uzumaki!"

Every ninja present got up and cheered for the blond as he was ushered out of the arena by Anko and Sasuke by medics, the civilians were sitting there speechless, the one good chance at killing the demon brat and it was ruined by their Uchiha-sama.

Tsunade left the Hokage box via shunshin and appeared before Anko and Naruto with a nervous look on her face, the young blond just stopped dead in his tracks and starts staring at his leader with a blank look.

Both Tsunade and Anko can see the slight trembling of his hands mistaking it for fear, the idea of him fearing one of his precious people could bring tears to a normal person's eyes if they knew what kind of life he lived before.

Not wanting to make things worse than she already has Tsunade switches her gaze to Anko, "Anko, could you please get him cleaned up for the council meeting that is no doubt going to take place." She says as more of an order than request.

Anko gives a small smile towards their leader and nods her head before leading a still slightly shaking Naruto completely out of the arena and towards her home, Tsunade watches them leave before making her way to the home of her apprentice to deliver the good news.

Anko's Apartment.

The walk to the normally sadistic kunoichi's home was thankfully quiet, it gave Naruto some time to think about what was probably going to happen next as if he really had to guess real hard, 'They are probably going to call for my death again for hurting their precious Uchiha.' Naruto thinks to himself as the duo reach the front door on the fourth level of the apartment complex.

"Well gaki this is my place, go take a seat on the couch or something and I'll be right back." Anko says while opening the door, Naruto gives her a nod and plops down on the very comfortable seat while looking around the decent sized apartment.

The home was painted a pale purple and decorated with leather furniture that contrary to their appearance were all very soft and comfortable, the walls and several desks are decorated with pictures of Anko with her friends but what caught his eyes was a single picture of Anko and Shizune along with a couple others he didn't know personally.

'I wonder how long they have known each other, I'll have to ask Shizu—ah shit I forgot about Shizune!' Naruto smacks his forehead at the realization that Shizune likely thinks he is dead right now, 'I'm gonna have to go see her after I'm done with the council….speaking of the council…'

Anko came back into the room about to tell the blond gaki to use the shower until she saw him grinning evilly to nothing in particular, a part of her is very very proud at the slight show of mental instability but she packs it away in her mind for later, "Hey brat, you smell like death and rats so go take a shower, I have some clean clothes laid out on the bathroom counter for you."

Her voice snapped Naruto from his psychotic rampage of a day dream, he smiles at his newest friend and hops off the couch, "Thanks Anko-neechan!" he cheers happily before bolting to the shower thankful he can get washed for the first time in three months.

Anko couldn't help the warm feeling she got every time he called her that, it was around their second scheduled visit that he began to refer to her as his sister and for someone who, much like the young blond didn't have much of a family growing up it meant a lot to her.

About fifteen minutes later Naruto steps out of the bathroom in the clothing Anko had set out for him, to Anko he looks like a badass in her old hooded trench coat. The coat itself was made from very durable leather that had been dyed a dark almost black grey color with equally dark purple trimmings, under this he worse a simple mesh shirt with some cloth covered armor plating around the chest and stomach.

His pants are just a slightly baggy pair of ANBU black ops shinobi pants left un-tucked at the ends so they covered his dark blue shinobi sandals at the ankles, the last touch was a small black hair band which he now uses to tie his longer hair back into a ponytail similar to a certain famed Uchiha.

'Now all he needs is a skull themed ANBU mask and he would make for quite the intimidating ninja…nah what am I thinking he's perfect the way he is now." Anko thinks to herself before giving the pale blond a whistle in approval. "Not bad gaki, glad to see my old clothes fit you alright."

Naruto smiles before doing a quick spin making the coat tails flap behind him for a moment, "Thanks for the outfit nee-chan it's awesome!" Naruto chirps while scratching his marked hand a bit which catches Anko's attention.

"Aren't you a bit young for tattoos gaki, when did you find the time to get one anyway?" she asks honestly confused since he didn't have it during his time in his cell.

Naruto jumps from the sudden question, 'Shit I never thought about a convincing story for this thing yet!...crap what do I say?' the pale blond yells inside his head, honestly he thought he would just wear gloves or something after he was free but he totally forgot about them.

With a sigh Naruto sat down next to Anko and explained what happened after the Hokage visited his cell and the strange man that gave him the mark, to say Anko was surprised would be like saying Jiraiya was only an average pervert.

"Interesting story there gaki, let's keep this between just us for now alright?" Anko says as more of a suggestion than request but the point was still made clear to the blond, if the council or anybody who didn't like him for that matter figured out there was somebody out there who could give out strange powers like Orochimaru then there would be trouble for both of them.

"Alright Anko-neechan I'll keep it to myself, so when is this council meeting or whatever going to happen?" Naruto asks while leaning back into the couch a bit, the thought of having to deal with the people who want him dead the most was not something he was looking forward to at all.

"Well they should be about ready now so why don't we head on over and get this over with." Anko replies with a sigh, the two hop off the couch and leave the apartment at a decent pace and head on over to the Hokage tower, before they were fully out of the small complex Naruto raises his hood as they walk.

Anko raises a brow at him to which he just shrugs, "Easier if they don't recognize me for a while, I did just disarm their favorite pet." He explains as they walk causing Anko to laugh at the arm joke.

The trip from her home to the tower wasn't very long at all considering how close Anko lived to the tower, it took the two five minutes at best to reach the tall building and head inside, once entering they were greeted to the sight of an irritated looking secretary talking to a familiar pink haired girl.

"What do you mean she's too busy!?" Sakura yells at the secretary who looks like she could use a drink or two at this point.

"I am sorry Haruno-san but lady Hokage specifically stated that she is not to be disturbed until the council meeting is over." The young secretary calmly explains to the fuming banshee of a kunoichi.

"But she needs to go to the hospital and fix Sasuke-kun's arm didn't she see what that demon traitor did to him!?" Sakura continues to yell in rage at what she saw, before the secretary could retort in any way Anko started laughing earning both of their attention.

"Well I saw it and I gotta say it was one of the funniest things I have seen in my life." The trench coat clad kunoichi says between her fits of laughter, Naruto just stood there with a small smirk.

Sakura was about to give the purple haired bitch a piece of her mind before her gaze landed on a hardly recognizable Naruto standing beside her, "What the hell are you doing here you baka!?" Sakura demanded while stomping up to the blond to slug him in the face for hurting her crush.

Before anyone could blink Anko was behind Sakura with a kunai to her throat and her trademark sadistic grin spread across her face, "Attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi out in public, tsk tsk bubblegum you should know better than that."

Sakura froze in fear and desperately looked to Naruto for assistance to which he grew an amused expression on his face with a slight tilt to his head, "You seriously want me to help you after everything that has happened, if it wasn't for my annoying morals I'd let Anko gut you but that would get her in trouble too." Naruto states to the amusement of the secretary and Anko but the horror of Sakura.

"B-but we are teammates, you wouldn't really let her kill me right N-Naruto-kun?" Sakura pleads to no avail.

Naruto just shrugs and walks past her quickly followed by Anko as they went to check in with the secretary, "Sorry for the scene, has the council meeting started yet we are supposed to be there?" Naruto explains/asks to which the secretary nods and gets up to lead them upstairs which pissed off Sakura greatly but she was still too frightened to move.

Two flights of stairs and a civil conversation with the secretary later the duo found themselves outside the council chambers which was guarded by two ANBU black ops standing on either side of the door, Anko waved at the one wearing a cat mask earning a slight nod in response.

"Friend of yours nee-chan?" Naruto asks as the approach the door. "I'll tell ya later Naruto-kun." Anko responds while the two enter the chambers. The moment the door opened a large amount of yelling could be heard from within the room and upon closer inspection it turned out to be the civi-council doing a big part of it.

The moment Naruto and Anko stepped inside the room fell silent as the grave, all eyes were on the two who calmly walked to the center of the room between the civilian and shinobi councils. With a quick bow each the meeting started.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you know why you are here today?" Inoichi asks with a questioning gaze. "Because I fed part of the last Uchiha to the rats?" Naruto asks sarcastically earning a small grin from Anko and hateful glares from most of the civilian council members.

"Check your tone brat you are standing before your betters." A large civi-council member spat with nods from the rest.

"All I see is a group of highly respected clan leaders and a small group of weaklings under the delusion that they hold power over the ninja of this village, remember that I am still a ninja of this village and as such this is a shinobi matter so you all can piss off." Naruto says with a bow the shinobi council members when he spoke of them.

"Brat has a point." Anko says which was followed by nods by every shinobi including the Hokage in the room.

"Back to the topic at hand." Tsunade says gaining full attention, "Naruto you have been brought here on request of the civilian council members to discuss your methods of fighting Sasuke Uchiha as well as the strange jutsu you demonstrated during the match."

"Well to answer the first part I was under the impression that it was a death match, of course I let the prick live but that doesn't mean I was willing to let him get away with stabbing me for a second time with that kami forsaken jutsu Hatake-san taught him." Naruto says with a pause at the end letting the information sink in.

"He should be executed for crippling Uchiha-sama!" a random civi council woman yells while pointing at the blond who was just standing there with a smirk.

"You do know the whole reason for that match was for my freedom right, just because your little pet Uchiha was to rage blinded to fight properly isn't my fault or concern seeing as I won." Naruto says in an even tone.

"What of those jutsu we all saw you use during the match, none of us have seen anything like them before and Asuma-san explained to us that those rats were not from the summoning contract." Shibi Aburame asks.

"I have the right to decline any information on the workings of the jutsu in my arsenal." Naruto responds making the civilian council even angrier at him.

"You will tell us how these jutsu work and then you will teach Sasuke Uchiha how to use them or you will face the consequences!" a brown haired civi-council member shouts from her seat.

Naruto then adopts a thinking pose for several minutes before smiling at the group which made them think he gave in, "Alright I'll tell you how to do them." He says making the civi-council grin evilly, "But in exchange I want all the secret jutsu from the Hyuuga, Aburame ,Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi and Inuzuka clans before I teach anyone anything." He says in a clearly sarcastic tone coupled with a large grin.

"You have no right demanding that of the shinobi council!" a fat council member yells while slamming his hands down on the table.

Naruto tilts his head in mock confusion, "So it's okay for you all to make me give up my own jutsu just because I have no clan?" he asks with a smile at the reactions of the group.

The shinobi were snickering since they all caught the jab but the civilians were all fuming with the exception of one pink haired member, 'Just like his mother.' She thinks to herself with a small smile.

"What is the symbol tattooed on your hand for?" Tsume asks with genuine curiosity causing the rest to look at it in wonder as well. Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, "It's just a tattoo, and it doesn't do anything special if that's what you meant."

They all seemed to accept this minus the Hokage and Civilian-council members who all felt minus the pink haired one that he was hiding something.

"Can you explain this drastic change in appearance to use please?" Chouza asks in a friendly manner.

Naruto points to Anko, "She did it." He says in a mock accusing manner which made her laugh. "Come on you gotta admit the gaki looks better in this than that orange monstrosity." She says with more nods of approval.

"So is there anything else cause if not I would like to get home and sleep on something other than my knees for once." Naruto asks hoping it would be the end of this meeting, in reality he just wanted to go see Shizune and let her know he is still alive.

"No you can't leave you filthy demon child! You still haven't explained any of the jutsu yet!" one of the civilian council yelled in a rage at being ignored by the Kyuubi spawn.

Naruto looked the man dead in the eyes before placing his hands inside his coat to prevent the glow from being seen at what he was about to do, In an instant the room became purely black as if in a void before the walls floor and even the ceiling were surrounded with tiny glowing red eyes and the small screeches of rats.

Everyone was now on edge at the scene before them, well the shinobi were on full alert while the civilians were shaking in their seats with fear, "You don't need to know anything nor will I ever tell you so long as you hold this illusion of power thinking yourself better than everyone else, you civilian council members make me ashamed at being part of the same village as you in fact the only good one among you is her." Naruto states with a deadly tone that promised pain before pointing to the pink haired council woman who sat unaffected by the events.

"Unlike the rest of you people she has not glared at me once neither has she yelled or demanded a single thing from me, you all should take lessons from her some time." He continues with a glare, "If I hear a single one of you demand anything else out of me that has anything to do with my jutsu then I will not hesitate to feed you to my friends here, it looks like they grew a taste for arrogance from the Uchiha anyways."

With that said the room returned to normal and the rats disappeared from sight leaving a relieved group of shinobi and a frightened civilian council, "Okay that's enough for today this meeting is hereby concluded, Naruto you are free to go." Tsunade said in her best Hokage voice though on the inside she was laughing up a storm at the civilians.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto replies with a bow before exiting the building with Anko, as soon as the two left the building Anko and Naruto said their goodbyes for now and went their separate ways for the remainder of the day.

Naruto who wanted nothing more than to see a certain Kage's apprentice headed towards the shinobi apartment district in a steady pace with a smile on his face.

* * *

** Alright guys and Gals there's chapter one of the new fic, please leave some reviews for they fuel me better than coffee could ever hope to.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Update

Well first off I would as always like to apologize to my readers, this post is going to be placed on both of my stories tonight.

Unfortunately I am going to have to put my writing on hold for an unknown amount of time, my father lost his job recently and we are facing eviction from our home. In an attempt to keep a roof over our heads my brother and I have been applying for jobs all over town and that leaves me with very little time to write any new chapters for you all.

I would like to think I will be able to pick up these stories again some time soon but I would be lieing if I said it was a promise. Once more I am sorry for wasting everyone's time with this but it cannot be avoided.

Here's to hoping you all can find a better fic to read.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty guys and gals here it is, the next chapter of Uzumaki Dishonored sorry for the long wait I had some house hunting and packing to do so my time had been sucked away with all that. Luckily though I got enough work done on them to continue writing so yay!**_

_**So without further wait get reading! Also R&R cause getting feedback good or bad helps for motivation.**_

Chapter 2: Happy reunions and a mission?

Minutes after Anko and Naruto went their separate ways the hooded blond found his way into the shinobi housing section of the village, apparently the news of his victory had spread like wild fire to those who weren't present at the little event he came to this conclusion by all of the heavy hate filled glares the civilians were giving him.

That didn't bother Naruto at all though since he knew things weren't going to get any better for him after surviving his execution and crippling the last of the Uchiha, the only differences it seemed were in the Shinobi populace who instead of treating him like the plague or ignoring him completely now look at the young ninja with happiness and hints of awe for surviving his untimely demise.

Many of the shinobi considered Naruto's sentence completely ridiculous, he had completed his mission as he was ordered to and in return they try to execute him. A similar thought had been crossing the minds of many ninja since the news and that was why they even needed a civilian council since they had been the main reason for his unfair treatment.

Of course none of this was currently on the mind of the young blond shinobi, right now the only thing he can think of was seeing Shizune and with that thought taking supremacy in his mind he found himself at the bottom of the stairs for her apartment building.

With a determined hop in his steps he made his way up the stairs to the third floor of the complex and stopped in front of her door, growing up the way he did gave the blond a kind of sixth sense that let him know when someone was around that normally can't be seen.

He barely noticed the Genjutsu placed in the corners of the hallway and even a couple on the ceiling, Naruto may have not been the smartest person in the world but even he knew about the ANBU forces since he had been saved by them a few times when he was younger.

With a small smirk he waved to the slight distortions in view before knocking lightly on Shizune's door, he had to be honest with himself that he was feeling pretty nervous right now but like most things in his life he wouldn't let it stop him.

Naruto Waited for a couple minutes before he was about to knock again but suddenly the door opened and the sight before him made him want to embrace his love and never let her go, Standing in the apartment with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes stood Shizune.

The Kage's apprentice looked over the hooded stranger before whipping her face clear of any stray tears, "C-Can I help you?" she asks through small sobs, Naruto immediately drops his hood and looks up to her with a small sincere smile.

"Hi Shizune-chan." He said before being brought into a near bone crushing hug by the Hokage's apprentice, "I'm here it's okay." Naruto says while gently stroking her hair while she cries into his chest and shoulder. After a few minutes her cries subsided to a slightly elevated breathing, being as gentle as possible Naruto scoops her up bridal style and makes his way into her apartment.

As careful as he could Naruto sat them both on the couch with Shizune in his lap who took the opportunity to snuggle closer into the young blond with both arms wrapped around his neck, "I-I thought you were d-dead!" she started with more tears streaming down her face "Tsunade-sama w-wouldn't let me be there for you and I wasn't let out of my apartment and I could hear the villagers cheering and—" Naruto cut her off with at first a soft kiss on the lips.

A little shaken from the sudden act Shizune slowly melted into the kiss before taking the initiative and deepening for all he is worth, Naruto on the receiving end felt her tongue brush across his lip and on instinct the two began their tongue war.

The intimate show of affection went on for several minutes before the two had to break for air much to the displeasure of both, thankfully for Naruto his idea to calm Shizune down some worked like a charm if the big smile she currently has on her face is anything to go by.

"What happened?" She finally asks while clearing away any tears with a free hand, with the question asked Naruto went into detail about everything that happened to him between the last time he saw her and now. Of course to any normal person the ideas of a strange man randomly popping into his cell and giving him a weird power would be seen as a warning, but for Shizune it is the best possible thing to have happened for them in a while.

"I can't believe the nerve of those council assholes!" Shizune says in a raised voice barely a hint towards her anger, Naruto at first was a bit frightened at her sudden mood change but knowing it's in his defense makes him feel warm inside. "Yeah, the only good ones are the shinobi side and the lady with pink hair…I'm not sure what her name is though." Naruto admits with a sheepish grin.

Shizune nods at his statement before adopting a thinking pose, "I believe that is Akahana Haruno, she is Sakura's mother." She says with a nod to herself certain her info is correct. Naruto's eyes could have leapt from his skull they got so wide, "But she's always so nice to me, and Sakura's always so mean!" he nearly yells while shaking his head clear of the thought. "Are you sure they are related?" he asks as a half joke.

Shizune laughs a bit before turning semiserious, "So what happens now?" she asks and slips off his lap and onto the couch next to him, "I'm not sure, I'll probably be put back on the same team with the two people who hate me the most right now and continue being a shinobi for the village." Naruto says with a sigh at the thought of being stuck with his old teammates once more. "That is assuming someone managed to find a new arm for the Teme."

"Somehow I don't think it will be that hard considering how much the council spoils the brat, I'd be surprised if they didn't order someone from our ranks to give up an arm for him." Shizune replies with a roll of the eyes followed by a snort from Naruto.

"Well I should head back to my place to make sure it is still standing, and as for you Shizune-chan you need to get some sleep okay?" Naruto says/asks while standing up from the couch with a stretch, "Okay…but you better come see me tomorrow Naruto-kun!" Shizune says with a mock ordering tone coupled with a playful smirk which he gladly returns. Before leaving Naruto stepped up to the still sitting Shizune and bent down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips before smiling and walking to and then out the door leaving a smiling Shizune to get some sleep.

Quietly closing the door behind him Naruto turns to the ANBU still in hiding and waves at them once more before making his way out of the apartment complex, once at the bottom of the stairs and making his way through the lobby Naruto gets 'treated' to the sight of one Sakura Haruno waiting outside for him along with Ino Yamanaka and the rest of the rookies minus those who were a part of the retrieval mission and Sasuke for obvious reasons.

With a deep sigh the blond raises his hood and calmly walks through the doorway and attempt to ignore the group and keep walking but is stopped by a tight hold on his right arm "Is there something you need from me?" Naruto asks with obvious signs of irritation in his tone, honestly he just wants to go home and relax on his bed for a while but of course things are never so easy.

"What are you doing here baka?" Sakura asks not even bothering to try and conceal the hate in her words, with a quick look over the group who all seem to not share her anger at the moment Naruto turns to look Sakura in the eye. "My business is my own Haruno-san."

With that said Naruto once more turned to walk away but again is stopped by the same grip on his arm which only got tighter as he struggles to walk away, "I'm not done talking to you Naruto-baka don't walk away from me!" Sakura shouts at the hooded jinchuuriki causing several of the group to cover their ears to protect their ability to hear.

With a violent jerk of his arm Naruto frees himself of her vice like grip and continues to walk away from the dumbfounded group, Ino being the first to return to reality only blinks a couple times in surprise "Wow Forehead he actually ignored you, that's not like him at all." She says looking at the pink haired fan girl who is practically radiating a murderous aura.

"W-What now?" Hinata asks with her usual stutter, with a huff of annoyance Sakura marches in the direction the blond left in while yelling "We follow him!" to the rest as she goes. The rest can only sigh at being dragged into this by their pink haired friend all wondering if it is worth earning the wrath of their blond comrade.

Ahead of the group we find Naruto once more walking through the village with his hood raised in an attempt at ignoring and muffling out the whispers of the blissfully arrogant civilians and some shinobi, all of whom are still very pissed that the container to the kyuubi still lives. 'Guess being left alone was too much to hope for.' Naruto thinks to himself as he walks through the ninja housing district and back into the market district.

As he walks down the dirt path of the market and weaving between the crowd of people going about their business Naruto didn't notice he is being followed by the same group he walked away from earlier, being shinobi it's pretty easy for the few to keep hidden within the crowd and still follow their 'target' without being seen.

Thanks to the large crowd and his new clothes most of the populace didn't recognize him much to his utter joy, it is rare for him to be able to walk down a street and not receive glares from everyone. The trip through the market district took longer than usual thanks to how busy it is but after a good half hour or so of walking he made it to his home.

The red light district of Konoha, what could be best described by any normal person as a place for the bottom of the social barrel to come together for shady business. To Naruto this part of the village isn't a pit of unwanted scum and criminals, to him this was home in every sense of the word. Contrary to popular belief the citizens of the red light district are relatively good people, so long as you left them to their business and don't ask unnecessary question then you are golden.

The group of semi stealthy teenage shinobi began to watch Naruto as he makes his way down the dirt road giving the passers by a quick wave or friendly nod, "What do you think he's doing here?" Tenten asks in a whisper to the group. "Isn't he too young to be in a place like this?" Ino continues for her panda haired friend.

As they continue to follow their target around they can't help but notice the people of the district greeting the blond happily as he goes along, what really caught them all off guard is the women of the various bordellos would sometimes walk right up to Naruto and give him a friendly hug. Of course what made it even worse in their ignorant eyes is that he would calmly return the hugs and stop moving to chat with the women for a good half hour each before moving on once more.

"I knew he was a pervert!" Sakura shouts from one of the rooftops which is quickly muffled out by the rest covering her mouth so she didn't blow their cover, luckily for them he wasn't paying much attention having stopped to chat with another random civilian.

"Sakura are you trying to get us caught?" Ino scolds in a hushed tone followed by glares from the rest aimed at the pink haired girl.

"Sorry…" she replies with a sheepish grin, the rest just sweatdrop and return to what they had been doing since they started following Naruto around. Speaking of which, "Sakura why are we even following him anyway, what are we trying to find out?" Tenten asks.

"So we can catch the baka doing something evil and demonic, that way lady Tsunade-sama won't have any other choice than to kill him." Sakura says as if it's the simplest thing in the world. The rest just stare at her like she is a moron which to be honest isn't far from the truth.

"Well in that case I'm gonna go home and rest before team training tomorrow." Tenten says and starts walking off followed by Hinata and Ino. "Wait where are you going, we need to get him in trouble!" Sakura yells after her friends making them stop and glare at her.

"Why should we risk ourselves over something like that Sakura?" Ino asks hoping for a sensible answer in return.

"Because he hurt Sasuke-kun of course!" the pinkette replies once more like it's common knowledge that if someone crosses an Uchiha it's punishable by certain death.

"That's why we are leaving Sakura, we don't want to get in trouble over a stuck up prick like Sasuke." Hinata says in an amazing show of confidence and without a stutter in sight! Saying her piece she along with the other two turns and leaves again.

Sakura just stood there with a hanging jaw and wide eyes as if Kami herself just descended from the sky and gave her the finger, she can't understand what just happened. Confusion quickly turned to anger, as is the norm for the pink haired fangirl. Without her friends around to protect her Sakura no longer feels safe in the 'Scum district' and runs to catch up with her friends back in the civilized side of the village.

Back with Naruto we find the young blond casually strolling down the road with a victorious grin on his face. 'They seriously need to work on their stealth, like I am seriously gonna go to my own home while they follow me around like a bunch of creepy stalkers.' He thinks to himself with a laugh. Taking a left he heads through the maze like alleyways and within minutes he finds himself standing outside his apartment complex.

He walks forward and lowers his hood to show his face to the gang guarding the building, with a high five to the youngest of the group guarding the stairs Naruto casually strolls up to the top floor. Around four years ago one of the many street gangs had bought the building he lives in and under their control the amount of break-ins he had went from daily to none in under a week.

Naruto of course gets along with them well enough, being friends with the people who own your house is always a good idea. After his quick ascent up the stairs Naruto opens his apartment door and flips on the light closing the door behind him.

Again thanks to the guards he never has to lock his door, it never helped him before but now he just doesn't need to worry about it. Discarding his new coat and placing it on his couch Naruto began his usual routine of making sure everything is in the right place. To a normal person this might look like a case of obsessive compulsive disorder but in reality he is just used to doing it having done it since he was very small.

He continued to do this until late in the afternoon, cleaning had always made him feel at peace despite what many would think if they heard that Naruto is a pretty sanitary person when he wants to be. He just never wanted to be around his team mates and fellow shinobi after all deception is key.

Not to say Naruto is secretly a genius or anything but he isn't actually stupid either, he just let people think that about him because it kept them off his back. Naruto is brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

Without a hint of hesitation he opens the door and is greeted by the sight of the same guard at the stairs, "Hey Naruto, some ANBU is here for you they didn't say why." The kid says and heads back to his post without waiting for a reply.

"Can't even go a day with rest it seems." Naruto mumbles to himself and walks out leaving his coat behind opting to just go in his mesh shirt and black Anbu pants. Closing his door behind him and casually making his way down the stairs he spots the cat masked ANU about half way down who is standing on the other side of the street away from the building.

With a sigh he greets the gang again and walks to the ANBU across the way, "How can I help you ANBU-san?"

"Hokage-sama requires your presence in her office." The cat mask wearing ANBU says with a short bow and disappears in a swirl of leaves, Naruto on the other hand just settles for a groan and begins to walk all the way back to the tower.

It took Naruto only twenty or so minutes to reach the tower after he left the red light district, running at his full speed across the rooftops right in the direction required of him. He manages to skid to a stop right outside the door to the lobby of the building, 'Seriously it's like they have nothing better to do other than bother me these days.' He thinks to himself as he once again walks into the building.

Thankfully unlike earlier the lobby is empty minus the single secretary in the back of the room who Naruto ignored completely as he walks past her desk and up the stairs to his _'baa-chan's'_ office. The only thought going through the blonde's head at this moment are prayers that Jiraiya or Shizune or someone he knows will be there.

Naruto stops in front of Tsunade's office door and knocks a couple times before awaiting permission to enter, "Come in!" the voice of his leader invites from the other side, with a quick sigh Naruto pushes the door open and steps in to unfortunately see only the Hokage in the office.

"You called for me Hokage-sama." Naruto says with a customary bow before his commanding officer.

"Yes I did…" Tsunade begins not entirely sure how she should go about what needs to be said to her surrogate son. "The council and I have selected you for a mission." Naruto stands in a relaxed but no unguarded stance and nods for her to continue.

"Several days ago we received a request for aid by a country across the sea, point of origin is a very large city called Dunwall." Tsunade says while resting her head on her hands, "It seems that their leader was murdered and her daughter kidnapped, you are being sent there to retrieve the late empress's daughter and help any other way you can before coming back."

"Is there an estimated time on how long I will be gone Hokage-sama?" Naruto asks half liking the sound of leaving for a while, while the other half of him doesn't want to leave Shizune for very long.

Tsunade shakes her head in a negative, "This mission has an indefinite time limit, it will go until your job is finished and are cleared to leave by the employers."

Naruto can't help but frown a little at the information but a mission is a mission and he'd rather be out doing something than stuck here surrounded by Uchiha loving arrogant pricks. "Is this a solo mission?" he asks praying his team aren't coming with him, and for once his prayers are answered in the form of the Hokage's nod.

"Yes you will be going alone to better blend in whereas a large group would be harder to hide." Tsunade answers with a hint of worry in her tone, she doesn't want to send him on this mission but she once again was over ruled by the council. She's going to have to fix this council problem while Naruto is gone.

"When do I leave?" he asks now hoping he will have time to say goodbye to Shizune and the others. Tsunade retrieves the mission scroll and tosses it to Naruto who catches it with little to no effort, "You leave in five hours, this gives you time to pack anything you may need and to say good bye to anyone you need to."

Naruto nods and then bows to his leader before leaving the office, once back outside and sneaking past the still angry secretary Naruto creates several shadow clones to go and inform what's left of his friends that he will be gone for a while. Another clone was sent to go pack while the original Naruto starts rooftop hoping back to Shizune's place to say goodbye.

It took Naruto significantly less time to reach her home this time around thanks to actually using his skills as a shinobi, he quickly makes his way up the stairs after blurring through the lobby and stops in front of her door.

Naruto knocks on the door and waits a couple minutes before a slightly better rested Shizune opens the door, "Hey Naruto-kun, what's going on?" she asks while rubbing her left eye with the palm of her hand an action Naruto finds cute.

"Hokage-sama is sending me on a mission and I'm leaving in four or so hours." Naruto says still a little sad he might be away for a long time. Shizune blinks in surprise before finally processing what was just said, "But you were just freed it hasn't even been a day and she's sending you away on a mission?" She asks to which Naruto nods.

"How long will you be gone?" she now asks sounding sad. Naruto hangs his head a little before he answers "I'm not sure, the mission was given an indefinite time limit so it could be a few weeks or a couple months before I am home." Naruto says depressed.

Shizune gives him a sad smile followed by a quick hug, "Well you are going to have to tell me all about it when you get back then won't you?" she says with a cheery tone in an attempt to alleviate the mood some.

Thankfully it worked as Naruto returns the hug with a smile of his own, the two let go of each other before a small awkward silence surrounded the two. "Shizune-chan…when I get back would you like to go out with me for dinner or something?" he asks practically radiating nervousness much to the amusement of Shizune.

Deciding to play with him a bit she adopts a mock thinking pose as if finding it hard to answer the question as well as making him even more nervous than he already is, "I would love to Naruto-kun." She says with a sincerely happy smile which the blond also returned.

"Great! Just you wait I'll have this mission done in no time flat and when I get back we will have the best date ever that's a promise!" Naruto cheers with his foxy grin and after giving her another quick hug he rushed off to get ready to leave, totally forgetting he had made clones to do it for him.

Shizune was left with a smile and something to look forward to, 'Looks like things are finally looking up.' She thinks to herself unknowing that neither would see each other for a long time.

Three hours and several goodbyes later Naruto is seen walking the dirt road to the village's main gates wearing the clothes Anko gave him as well as a backpack, he keeps his hood down thinking it doesn't matter if they see him now.

As he reaches the main gates he sees nobody around since he already did his goodbyes and opts for showing the guards his clearance to leave and sets off for his newest mission at a decent pace. He had read his mission scroll details while his clones were packing.

Rank: B-A Rank.

Type: Infiltration/Assassination and Recovery.

Contact: Samuel Beechworth.

Rendezvous point: Nami No Kuni. (Directions at the bottom.)

Main objective: The rescue of their empress's daughter.

Secondary Objective: Any additional aid the Loyalists require.

Duration: Indefinite.

Misc. Info: Travel expenses and temporary housing are to be taken care of by the contact/s as well as a disguise to blend in with the people of Dunwall the capital of Gristol. As the people on the other side of the sea don't use chakra you are required to keep the use of jutsu to a bare minimum to not blow your cover.

Now Naruto is of course sad that he has to leave Shizune and his friends the day he is freed but at the same time he is more excited about going to a new country and seeing things none from his village has before. A learning experience indeed.

Naruto has three days before he needs to meet with this Samuel person, lucky him being a ninja has certain perks such as tree hopping and using chakra to enhance one's speed. So doing just that, Naruto speeds through the forests oh fire country all through the first day and night before finally stopping in one of the smaller villages between him and his objective to rest up.

By the time he actually stops Naruto had made it half way to his destination by going full speed, with a tired sigh he looks around the village for an Inn or someplace warm to rest for the night. Finding appropriate lodgings was not very hard considering the smaller size of the village compared to the larger ninja villages in the elemental countries.

After having paid the sweet girl at the front desk, Naruto makes his way up the stairs with room key in hand. With a quick twist of the handle and a gentle push the door swings open revealing a very modest little room, all the of necessities are there.

A decently sized and comfortable bed, a small desk with a lamp already turned on, a door leading into the bathroom and a window with a good view of the surrounding village and forested areas. All in all it is better than where he actually lives by a long shot.

Locking the door followed by a quick shower and a bite to eat from the rations he brought with him, Naruto strips down to his boxers and hops under the covers of the bed. Within minutes he slips off to a blissful land of dreamless sleep.

* * *

**One day later.**

After his rest at the small village inn Naruto decided to just take the rest of his journey at a calm pace since he was already half way there by the time he stopped for sleep. Naruto now finds himself in the same village he and his team saved a while back. 'Still can't believe they named the bridge after me heheh.' He thinks to himself as he walks down the path.

'So I have some time to relax before I meet with the client, I wonder how Inari and Tazuna are doing.' With those thoughts in mind the hooded blond makes his way through the now thriving village and in the direction of his friend's home.

Tazuna and Tsunami had been overjoyed with seeing Naruto again, Inari wasn't in the village at the moment since the village managed to make enough money over Gato's accounts they were able to start an academy for ninjas. The teachers consisted of retired shinobi from all over who just wanted a quieter life than what they all had before.

Naruto was amazed that Inari was training to be a shinobi and even more so to hear he was the inspiration for it, after swapping stories and explaining his new look and the events that had caused it Tazuna was furious but Naruto managed to calm him down saying they weren't worth the brain power required to waste thinking about it.

He said his farewells and asked them to give Inari a hello for him and that he would visit again once his current mission is complete, Naruto is now heading to the designated meeting spot being one of the smaller piers in the village.

According to the mission scroll the only way for him and the client to reach their final destination is to cross the large sea, thoughts of giant water monsters and tales of mermaids crosses into his thirteen year old mind.

Reaching the pier it became relatively easy to spot his client, he is an older man with graying hair. His clothes were of a strange style Naruto and many of the others who have seen him recently have never seen, he wears a white shirt under a dark brown vest which is also covered by a tan overcoat. His pants are the same color of tan and slightly baggy, the ends are tucked into a pair of black leather boots and pair of black fingerless gloves completes his strange attire.

With a shrug the young blond casually walks up to the man, "Are you Samuel?" he asks getting the man's attention.

The man in question turns around and gives the young man before him a once over before smiling, "Yes I am, are you the one to chosen to take our request for help?" Samuel asks receiving a nod in return. "Good, we are set to leave any time you are ready the trip to the capital will take about a week from our current location." He says with a pause to let it sink in. "We will be making several stops along the way to refuel and stock our supplies as well."

Naruto nods again, "Let's get going then mister Beechworth." Naruto says as the two get on a large boat filled with people and cargo. "Please just call me Samuel…" the man says while drawing out the last bit. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto tells him catching the unanswered question.

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto, now then let us go get settled in we have a long trip ahead of us." Samuel says and with that the two go below deck to their rooms.

* * *

**Three days into the voyage.**

Naruto wakes up to the swaying motions of the ship, it has been three days since they boarded and it is quite possibly one of the single most boring things he has ever sat through. The only silver lining to having to sit around all day is some training he would get in each day and talking with Samuel about Dunwall.

Apparently from what Samuel is allowed to say, Dunwall is now under the control of some pretty bad people, there is a rat plague spreading throughout the city that makes people violent towards others and the so called security force has a habit out of killing civilians for fun.

All in all Naruto can truthfully say he doesn't like the people in power. When he had asked about his role in all of this Samuel said he would have to wait until the reach their destination and meet with a man named Havelock, from the way Samuel talks about the man he must be a great person.

Other than the couple conversations and watching the aquatic life that made themselves known everyone now and then, it is utterly boring for someone like Naruto who is used to being thrown headfirst into action and dangerous situations like it was a normal everyday occurrence. With nothing left to do, Naruto heads below deck to his cot for some alone time to think.

Before even a small trace of self-thought could be performed Naruto's vision became blurry, quickly following his sight problem Naruto starts to feel extremely weak as if poisoned. Stumbling forwards into his room, Naruto falls face first onto his cot and is out like a light, the only odd thing seen physically being the faintly glowing mark on his hand.

* * *

**The First Dream.**

Naruto's vision slowly clears itself of the blurriness that previously blinded him, shaking his head several times in order to aid in clearing his vision. Taking a moment to make sure his senses are up to par the young blond stands to his feet, taking in his surroundings Naruto becomes the most confused and wary he has ever been in years.

He is now standing on a dirt path, now normally that wouldn't be a problem except this particular path seems to be floating over an endless abyss. But even that isn't the weirdest part or this little turn of events, off a little ways to each side of the path Naruto can see what he can only think to describe as scenes. Walking down the path to the first scene, Naruto is greeted by the sight of himself in the full level one fox cloak, and the level two curse sealed Sasuke Jumping midway at each other with their respective jutsu in hand.

Oddly enough the whole thing seems to be frozen in time as the scene gently floats in place, with a lingering gaze Naruto slowly makes his way to the next scene. Before him now is a very tired looking Tsunade sitting at her desk, it looks to be raining outside her office and if he looks closer Naruto can easily see the pink tint on her cheeks and the scattered bottles of sake on the desk. Standing in front of her is none other than Homura and Koharu, two of the elder council members who seem to be yelling at the obviously drunk hokage.

Not caring enough to stick around much longer, Naruto walks further down the path, passing scenes such as him carrying the last Uchiha home, himself during the trial in the council chambers, his time being locked up in the prison cell. The scene that catches his attention though is of Shizune, crying on the covers of her bed while clutching one of the photos she and Naruto took together.

Shedding a tear at seeing his love in so much emotional pain, Naruto becomes determined to finish this mission as fast as humanly possible to return to her. Turning from the scene he runs down the path now looking for an escape from the odd place. Before getting far though Naruto runs straight into something and trips to the ground, having dealt with similar things happening because of villagers Naruto rolls and comes up in a ready stance.

To his shock however, the person before him only chuckles. "It is good to see you again, Naruto Uzumaki." The Outsider says with a welcoming smile, "Welcome to my realm, I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far. It is quite a treat really, to see bits of one's past." The oily haired man says with a hint of playfulness.

"Weird is more like it, this place feels strange." Naruto responds evenly while dropping his combat stance for a casual one. The outside smiles at the honest response, most mortals would be on their hands and knees thanking him for the experience but this boy was obviously different, and he knew that as a fact. 'I am greatly looking forward to the show young Uzumaki.' The man thinks to himself a moment.

"So why am I here?" Naruto asks with purely honest curiosity, not that he doesn't like talking to the man who gave him the means for freedom, but how hard is it to simply send a letter or come in person? The man in question simply shrugs in response. "To be honest I just wanted to make sure you got out okay, not that I was worried of course. The mark I provided you has some unique power to it if you haven't already seen." He says with a casual tone as if speaking of the weather.

Naruto slowly nods his head, the powers he has seen the mark do were amazing to feel during the fight, if he wasn't such a nice person he would have just killed the blasted Uchiha with them and been done with it. Alas, Naruto is not that kind of person to kill a comrade, even if they had tried to before on himself.

"To be honest with you, there real reason I brought you here is for a warning." The Outsider says bringing the young blond from his current trail or thought. "Do not give your trust freely or easily where you are going, there are those in Dunwall who will not hesitate to end you for having my mark." He says darkly as the world around them begins to crumble away. "Go now Naruto Uzumaki, go and put on a great show!" he cheers with a laugh as the world once more goes black.

**The following morning.**

Naruto wakes with a killer headache, the world seeming to spin around him. With shaky steps he brings himself to the bathroom and not so gracefully vomits into the sink. A burning sensation from his hand draws his unsteady gaze to the sight of the mark of the Outsider glowing a bright array of blues and greens.

He would consider it beautiful to look at had it not in fact cause him pain, thankfully though it only lasted for several minutes before cooling down with the glow fading back into black ink. The strang dream he had last night still swirling in his thoughts, along with the warning brought with it. "Things are going to get much harder, I just know it." He grumbles to himself.

With a tired yawn and proper stretch of his limbs, Naruto heads above deck to find Samuel, they should be arriving soon and he needs to get some training in before they dock. Little does the young hood blond know is that his life, as well as many others are about to get much much worse.

_**And there's chapter 2, huzzah!**_

_**On a serious note, I am back! Wooooo! If you want details then go read the author note at the end of the latest chapter from 'Born from Hate."**_


End file.
